Zelica Cloak
Zelica Cloak is the daughter of Queen Zixi from Queen Zixi of Ix by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Zelica Cloak Age: 15 Parent's Story: Queen Zixi of Ix Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Joelle von Mo Secret Heart's Desire: To accept my flaws and learn to be a great queen. My "Magic" Touch: Being a witch, I'm proficient with magic. Storybook Romance Status: Quavo's son is really cute. Do you think he likes me? "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to lick my hands, although I usually do it when nobody's looking. I can also be rather selfish... Favorite Subject: Science and Spells. It's great to learn magic. Least Favorite Subject: Witchness Management. People in this class don't seem to realize that there are good witches too. Best Friend Forever After: Deanna Gale, Ozella Tippetarius, and Phineas Ryan are all very supportive of me. Character Appearance Zelica is of average height, with long, curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a long purple and pink gown. On her back is a salmon pink cloak. (This cloak is not magic.) Personality Zelica is cunning, clever, and hard-working. She can be rather selfish at times, thinking of stuff that she wants instead of what's good for others. However, she means well, and she wants to make friends. She is a bit of a loner and spends much of her time alone. She is very insecure about her tendency to lick her hands. Biography I am Zelica Cloak, Queen Zixi's daughter. My mom was very beautiful, though she was several centuries old, and her reflection was old and ugly. She desired the Magic Cloak to make herself look beautiful in the mirror. She learned that Bud and Fluff had the cloak, and tried repeatedly to get the cloak for herself. Eventually, after meeting unhappy creatures in the woods, she realized that she must accept her flaws. I live happily in my mother's palace. My mother is married to a relative of the King of Mo. I have a younger sister named Zerlinda. Since I'm the older one, I get to be the next Zixi. I'm going to rule over Ix, the greatest land in all of Nonestica, and I'm proud of it! Being a witch, I've inherited my mother's magic. I am not as skilled as my mother, but I'm getting there. Of course, magic can't solve all my problems, like why my mirror doesn't show a nice reflection. I want my mirror to show that I'm as pretty as I am, but it doesn't. It's weird since I'm still young. I'm learning magic at Ever After High, and I get good grades in all my magic classes. I'm also learning about managing kingdoms, designing clothes, and working with nature. It's good to be well-rounded. I was diagnosed with autism when I was four years old. It's been really rough for me - I have a tendency to lick my hands for no reason. Many autistic people stim, although I always feel like even other autistic people might find it weird that I lick my hands. I try to hide it since many students think it's disgusting. I've taken to washing my hands frequently as a reminder to keep myself clean. Mom also frequently gives me lollipops and other lickable candies to give me something sweet to lick on. I'm a bit of a loner. I have trouble expressing my feelings, and I feel sad much of the time. I feel like I'm very selfish. I want to be a good person and rule wisely. I realize I must accept that beauty isn't everything. Other students from L. Frank Baum's stories are pretty sympathetic to me. I'm definitely a Rebel because I want to learn the wisdom to be a truly benevolent ruler and become much-beloved like my mother. Being greedy over a cloak will only lead to ruin. Trivia *Zelica's surname refers to the Magic Cloak. *Zelica has a pet Malabar giant squirrel named Lovelace. *Zelica is allergic to lingonberries. *Zelica loves coffee and always makes sure to drink plenty of it to keep her awake. *Zelica is also fond of toffee and eats it any chance she gets. *Zelica hates flying on airplanes due to having motion sickness. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Karen Strassman. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Witches Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz